Elie
Elie (エリー Eri) is a young traveler who suffers from amnesia. Appearance Elie is a young girl with short light-colored hair, which falls below her shoulders — with a large bang covering most of her forehead and many prominent strands jutting downwards below her eyebrows. She has large breasts and a curvaceous figure. Her big oval eyes encompass dark-colored pupils, and are parent to thick eyelashes. Her feminine physique is gifted with small, thin lips and a mildly round nose, as well as thin eyebrows.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Fairy Tail x Rave, Page 10 She wears a Heart Kreuz spaghetti strap with the mark of the brand stamped on the front, a mini skirt and a pair of knee-high boots with lighter colored edges and a "V" shaped figure on the center. She also wears a belt which holds her tonfas and an armband, resembling a small flower, circling her right arm. Around her neck, she carries a necklace that takes the figure of a heart.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Fairy Tail x Rave, Page 10 Personality Elie is a friendly young girl and, despite suffering from amnesia, can always be seen smiling. She has a habit of thinking of most animals as bugs as seen when she asked Happy what kind of bug he is.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Fairy Tail x Rave, Page 3 She also loves to play in casinos to the point that she would sometimes lose control while playing.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Fairy Tail x Rave, Page 15 Synopsis Lullaby arc Elie, holding her Tonfas, runs with the crowd of people in Oshibana Town after being informed of Eisenwald's evil deeds; using Lullaby to bring death upon multiple civilians.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 4-6 Tower of Heaven arc Elie, wearing a bikini and holding her hands together, walks about in the country of Fiore, alongside a woman with a voluptuous figure, who is holding a drink in her right hand and a towel in her left whilst at the same time talking to Elie.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 102, Page 2 Grand Magic Games arc After Fairy Tail dominates the battle field and regains the title of number one Guild in Fiore, the King continues his plan by stepping up, and gathering all the Mages of Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 20-23 Elie, alongside Haru, Let and Musica, is called by the king to be informed of the grave danger approaching Fiore. Within the group of Mages, she stands next to her mates as they listen to the king announce the fatal incoming attack led by the Dragons themselves. He also explains to them that the kingdom will use the Eclipse Gate to fire a canon that will, approximately, kill a massive number of the Dragons entering Fiore. However, he states that, knowing the enemy's power, several will remain. Begging for their help, he sobs silently. Nonetheless, much to the king's happiness, Elie and the other gathered Mages joyously cheer as they accept his request.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 11-15 Appearances in Other Media Omakes Fairy Tail x Rave While traveling, Elie got separated from her friends and bumps into a girl and a blue cat which she calls a bug. Elie then asks the two if they saw a guy with spiky silver hair. The two tell her no and asks her if she saw another guy with spiky pink hair. Elie tells them no and asks if she can keep the cat, annoying the girl.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Fairy Tail x Rave, Pages 2-4 The three later sit on a bench and Elie reveals that she's suffering from amnesia and is traveling around the world on a carriage. The girl then introduces herself as Lucy and the cat as Happy. While the three are talking, Elie's friends arrive; Griff, a jelly-like creature and another creature named Plue. Lucy is confused with this as she has a Celestial Spirit of the same name and concludes that Elie is a Celestial Spirit Mage as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Fairy Tail x Rave, Pages 7-8 While Elie is talking to her friends, Lucy and Happy observe her and conclude that she may be the Mage that they were supposed to defeat. As a test, the two asks Elie if she likes casinos. Elie affirms this and Griff adds that Elie sometimes go wild while playing. As Lucy and Happy decide on what to do, the group hears and explosion and heads towards it.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Fairy Tail x Rave, Pages 15-16 The group sees Haru and Natsu getting beaten up by Erza who is the Mage that Lucy and the others were assigned to defeat. After the incident, Elie later rejoins with her friends and recounts the day, saying that the group were fun.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Fairy Tail x Rave, Pages 20-21 Equipment Tonfas: Elie's weapon of choice is a pair of tonfas. The full capabilities of which are unknown. Trivia *Elie is the female protagonist of Hiro Mashima's previous work, Rave Master. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Crossover Character